Mirror Wishes
by 13CC
Summary: Quatre and Trowa have been best friends since kindergarten. Trowa has had feeling for the little angel for years, but he's to shy to tell him. How can Quatre's new friends Duo and Heero help Trowa reveal his feelings? TrowaQuatre, one sided QuatreDuo
1. Chapter One

_13CC: This is my first Gundam Wing fic. The characters are probably way OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I've only seen one episode._

It was Quatre's first day of kindergarten. None of the others kids were talking to him. It seemed everyone had a friend but him. Laughter filled the small classroom as the small children talked and chased each other and played with toys.

Quatre was scared. He had never really played with other kids before. Not counting the ones that occasionally visited the Winner Mansion when their fathers had a meeting with Mr. Winner. He felt his lower lip begin to tremble when no one tried to talk to him.

Trowa noticed someone sitting in the corner. It looked like they were crying. He gave little Wufei back his truck that they had been sharing and walked over to the small boy.

"Why are you crying?" Trowa asked in his high pitched five year old voice.

The boy looked up at him and Trowa's breath caught in his throat. The boy before him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Angelic blonde locks of hairs fell perfectly around aqua green eyes. His pale face seemed to glow pure perfection. The only flaw was that the boys eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Are you an angel?" Trowa asked completely forgetting his earlier unanswered question.

The boy sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve before answering, "I don't know. What's an angel?"

"Angels are the most beautiful and pure creatures in the universe," Trowa recited. He had memorized the definition that his mother gave before all of her stories. Each night she would tell Trowa a story before he went to bed. Sometimes the stories were about dragons, or princes, even elves, but mostly angels. His mother had told so many stories about angels. 'Goodnight my Tenshi,' she would say before kissing Trowa and tucking him into bed. (A/n Tenshi means 'angel')

"I don't think I'm an angel," the blonde answered.

"I think you are."

Trowa and Quatre quickly became best friends. They made other friends, but those friends didn't even come close to being considered a _best_ friend. Trowa didn't like to talk to anyone except Quatre. Quatre was _his_. Quatre was his Tenshi.

"Good morning Trowa!" Quatre said taking a seat next to his best friend.

The boys were now fourteen. Not much had changed since kindergarten, except maybe that they started to like each other more. Their relationship had grown stronger and they cared for each other very much. Trowa thought, though he hadn't told anyone yet, that he might even be in love with the small blonde, who had grown even more beautiful over the years.

"Morning," Trowa said. It was his regular greeting.

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"Sure."

Quatre's face light up with a smile when Trowa agreed.

The brunette was glad that his friend always got so happy when he excepted an offer to hang out. It was sort of funny how excited the small boy got when they were going to hang out. They were together so often you'd think that Quatre would be used to it by now. Most of the students at school knew them as 'Trowa and Quatre'. It was rare to hear one name with out the other following it.

As soon as the teacher started talking Trowa tuned her out and turned to stare at Quatre. The boy was so perfect! How could you not stare at him? Groups of girls followed him around. Boys would watch him in the hall when he went by. Trowa had even caught some of the straightest guys in school going goo goo over him. He was perfect.

BRING!

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

The two boys gathered their books and began walking to their next class. Quatre was getting his usual amount of stares and giggles. His group of fan girls was watching his every move and day dreaming about him.

"Did you hear that we're getting some new students?" Quatre asked oblivious to all the attention he was getting. Sometimes he could be so naive.

"Stud_ents_?"

"Yeah, a school closed and so they were sent here."

Next period was algebra. In the middle of her lesson the teacher was interrupted by a phone call, "Oh of course. Send him in!"

"Class we have a new student joining us. He is from the school that closed. Over the next few days you'll notice lots of new students coming into this school."

The door opened and a boy walked in. The first thing you noticed about him was the length of his hair. It was down past his waist and was tied in a braid behind him. The second thing you noticed about him was his smile. He had a huge grin pasted on his face.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," the teacher told him. He nodded and then turned to the class.

"My name's Duo."

"Okay you can take a seat behind Quatre. Please raise your hand."

A blonde boy raised his hand. Duo winked causing him to blush as he walked past. He took a seat behind the boy, Quatre.

"You're pretty," Duo whispered. Quatre blushed more. "You're name's Quatre right?"

The boy nodded.

"That's a cute name."

Duo continued to whisper to Quatre through the rest of the class. Trowa heard everything the brunette said to his Tenshi and grew angrier with every comment. Duo was obviously gay. No straight guy would act like that. Though around Quatre you never know...

"I like your eyes," Duo said turning to Trowa.

Yup he's gay.

That means he might try and make moves on Quatre! Boys like Duo were twice as likely as anyone else in school to make a move on his Tenshi. Trowa would have to keep his eyes on the long haired boy.

BRING!

"Do you want to walk home with me?" Duo asked Quatre as they walked out of the classroom together.

"Well I usually walk home with Trowa but you can with us!" Quatre offered.

"Great!" Then Duo did something that made Trowa want to rip his head off. He leaned over and quickly kissed Quatre on the cheek before running off to his next class.

Trowa looked at Quatre's face. The boy was shocked. He just stood there frozen for a second before a blush and a small smile appeared on his face. He slowly, and unconsciously raised his hand to his cheek.

Trowa walked over and grabbed Quatre's arm pulling him away to their next class.

After school Trowa and Quatre met Duo outside on the front steps of the school. Quatre smiled shyly and blushed when Duo grinned at him. Trowa just glared.

The walk home was long and filled with laughter from Quatre and Duo, and glares and muttered death threats that no one could hear from Trowa.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Duo introduced Quatre to his friend Heero, who had recently started going to their school. Slowly Quatre started to drift away from Trowa. The younger boy was starting to spend all his time with Duo and Heero. Trowa was now forced to hang out with Wufei.

Trowa was losing his Tenshi. There was no way was he was going to let that happen.

_13CC: I hoped you liked my first Gundam Wing fic! I'll update soon because I have some great ideas for the next chapter! Oh and I'm sorry to do this but I refuse to update until I get five reviews. Ha, ha- bye see ya next chapter!_


	2. Chapter Two

_13CC: I'm sorry about OOCness but I've only seen one episode of this! I saw it about two years ago too. Well here's the second chapter. I hope you like it!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Quatre lay on his back on the soft green grass. He had arrived early at school and was just laying on the front lawn waiting for the bell to ring. He hadn't seen Duo, Heero, or Trowa today. Usually Trowa got there first. Duo and Heero were normally late though.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

There was a tickle on his forehead and he opened his eyes to see Duo leaning over him. The boy was on his hands and knees above Quatre flashing his famous grin. The blonde laughed and tried to push Duo off him.

Trowa was watching this show from the front steps. He wanted to kill Duo. No one was supposed to get that close to his Tenshi but _him_! Though Quatre didn't seem to mind. He laughed even harder as the long haired boy fell on top of him. The two rolled over so Quatre was on top. The blonde crossed his arms and rested them on Duo's chest. Duo giggled and easily shoved Quatre off.

Then the bell rang and everyone rushed into school so they wouldn't be late.

Trowa glared at Duo as they took their seats in class. As usual the long haired boy was sitting next to the little angel.

The rest of the day passed with the two of them laughing and talking and touching each other. (A/n Not like that pervert!) Occasionally Quatre would remember Trowa and try to include him, but the older boy did not want to hang out with Duo.

When school was over Quatre asked Trowa, "Do you want to come over and help me paint my room?"

"Sure," Trowa was a bit surprised that he was getting to spend alone time with Quatre. He was very glad though.

"Q-man you sure know how to charm a guy. Come on Trowa let's go!" Duo said in that over enthusiastic voice of his.

So he wasn't getting alone time with his Tenshi. Duo, and probably Heero too, were going over as well.

"Uh- actually I have something I have to do," Trowa lied.

"Oh," The younger boy sounded disappointed. "Well maybe next time, ne?"

Duo put his arm around the blonde's shoulders and grinned. Trowa was seriously did not like that kid! If that loser was going to be hanging out with _his_ Tenshi then Trowa would at least be there to stop him from touching him! (A/n Again not like_ that_)

"I could always just skip it though," Trowa said. Quatre beamed. The brunette felt his heart melt under the boy's smile. And it was just for him. The smile was not in any way directed at Duo. Or Heero for that matter.

"Well let's get a move on then!" Duo said pulling them away cheerfully.

They picked up Heero along the way. Once in Quatre's room they all armed themselves with paint rollers for the walls and put on old shirts that were to big so they didn't ruin their clothes.

The room was white and they were painting it light blue.

Everyone poured some paint in a tray, got paint on the rollers and got to work.

Everyone finished their assigned wall pretty quickly, but Duo finished first. When he was down he snuck up behind Quatre, his every move being watched by a steaming Trowa, and snaked his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Huh?" Duo pulled the angel close to him and whispered something in his ear that made Quatre blush. Trowa was furious.

Heero just watched the two of the silently. He noticed that Trowa seemed very upset. Come to think of it every time Duo was near Quatre trowa seemed to act- different. Was he in love with Quatre?

_13CC: Gomen Nasi! I know this is short please forgive me! It took forever to get this chapter up loaded!_


End file.
